Twisted Little Pleasures
by blehhxj9
Summary: Seven months after Haruka and Michiru break up, Haruka is still thinking about it. Cause of their relationship's demise: Rei Hino. Haruka retells her side of the story.


_AN—This story will be a little bit different than most because there is not that much actual dialog. It's going to be more like a blog entry. The story will unfold in that matter. If this is not your type of reading, I suggest you pick something else. This will only be a one shot because I'm working on several bigger projects. This has quite a bit of yuri in it, which is why it has the rating it does. It is told in Haruka's point of view._

_This can't even be right._

The sun was out, but I wasn't feeling any bit happier. And I love sunny days. I can jump in my car and race down the freeway and not have a care. I did that with Michiru though. She's no longer here. I made it that way. I messed up royally. I chose… her.

Rei.

Rei was complicated. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be with a woman or not. I mean, at first she did, very much actually. She said it was, and I quote, "refreshing." We fooled around for almost a year before we were found out. Michiru came home early to the condo we were sharing downtown and caught us in a rather awkward position in the shower. I've never seen that look on her face before. Even when we battled all those monsters years ago and she nearly lost her life and mine. I'd never seen her look so destroyed. So defeated.

Rei and I met last year at a party Makoto and Minako were hosting. Well, we knew each other already, but I mean we _met _that night_. _I had arrived with Michiru on my arm, just as always. All was well. Michiru looked so beautiful in this gorgeous black dress that hugged every curve of her body. Heads turned at every step we took. But then Rei approached me and pulled me to the side. Michiru didn't think anything of it; she just let me go. But I knew that look Rei had given me as she led me to the winding stair case across the room. The look of seduction behind those dark violet eyes was intoxicating. And I knew I had to have her. Every pore on my body was screaming NO. But I ignored them as the passion built up inside me. She pulled me close to her and whispered in my ear that she had had her eye on me for a long time but wasn't quite sure how to express herself. I managed to get out, "I can't do this. I'm in love with Michiru." And all she had to say was, "I want you to take me," and she had me nearly sprinting up those stairs.

And I took her. Some kind of violin music was playing downstairs as we caressed each other. I knew it was Michiru playing and I instantly pushed from on top of Rei, saying that I couldn't go through with what we were doing. Rei pulled me back down to her and told me everything will be fine; just relax. And so I did.

We met in secret every Tuesday and Saturday when she didn't have class. We met at the Magnolia Hotel's quaint little bar, had a few drinks, and went up to the room I always got for us. Room 909. It was one of those presidential suites; full kitchen and living room, separate bedroom, large bathroom with a giant marble shower and full size Jacuzzi bathtub with a bay window behind it. We made bubble baths, drank champagne, and watched the snow fall. It had a balcony with a perfect view of the skyline. The room was done entirely in black and white marble with white orchids everywhere. It was perfect for us. Rei was so deep and mysterious, and then she could be giddy and childlike. She loved jumping up and down on the enormous king sized bed, giving me glimpses of her lacy white underwear underneath her tiny little pleated skirts she loved to tease me with. It was one of my twisted little pleasures, watching her. Wanting her.

About two months in, people were becoming suspicious. I don't think Michiru caught on as quick; or if she did, she didn't show it. Ami was asking a few too many questions about why Rei was being seen with me instead of meeting her up at the library for their frequent study dates. I played it dumb and claimed I had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe she was with some person that looked like me. Eventually all her questions turned into curious glances and she left it at that.

Next were Minako and Makoto. Minako's super-sleuthing ways nearly revealed it. She wasn't relenting. I felt like I had committed murder, the way she was firing way with her suspicions. Makoto had took note that I had snuck off with Rei that night at the party, and she warned me. She warned me about how she had a knack for breaking up relationships. She had somehow weaseled her way into Usagi and Mamoru's marriage. Usagi had caught the two in bed together and hadn't looked back since. Usagi was now happily engaged to Seiya, while Mamoru was busy tailing after Rei. Rei didn't love him. She rarely got attached to anyone, I found out. She merely got with a person just because she could and toyed with them for a while. Then she set herself up to get caught. For example, she knew what time Usagi made it home so she jumped in bed with Mamoru that day. She was too much of a coward to let him know she was done with him, so she set it up to ruin it for everybody.

I don't know how I got pulled into her web of deceit. But I did, and I lost everything. Michiru left me the house. She moved out across town. And every time I called Rei to talk to her, it went straight to her voicemail. How blind could I be? I knew she was done with me the minute Michiru caught sight of us making love in the shower. Of course she was gone. Whenever things got tough, she ran. She'd always been like that. So now I'm stuck here by myself.

Setsuna called me one day asking about the situation. She said Michiru had showed up at her door, face red and splotchy, streaked with tears. Setsuna said she was shaking and sobbing violently, like her world had fallen from beneath her feet. And I knew it did. I was all she had.

Rei had shown up unexpectedly at the house, claiming she needed to have a serious discussion with me. So I let her in. And she cornered me by the piano and told me I was never going to forget today. I told her to stop because I definitely could not do her in the same place where Michiru and I sleep. It was just too sick. But her eyes got me. And believe me. I didn't forget. She led me upstairs to the bathroom and began to strip me down. Her fingers were cold, I remember, when she unfastened my belt. I was instantly aroused. She kissed me from my neck down to the soft spot between my breasts and then even lower to the spot below my belly button. That's how she got me every time. I wanted to see her naked body soaking wet and up against the wall in my shower so we got in together and did what we do so well.

There was a faint click of the door knob turning and opening. Michiru stepped through, a sensual smile on her face. My eyes grew wide as the cool air from the hallway hit my skin and I saw her come through that door. The smile turned into a horrific look of shock and anger I had never seen on her face before, at least not directed at me. A single angelic tear rolled down her left cheek; the very same cheek I kissed everyday and every night. Then she turned and ran. Rei didn't even bother to look back; she just kept kissing my neck. That made my stomach turn. Was she that callous to not even have any consideration for Michiru? Or was she that much of a coward to not look the girl dead in her face?

Whatever her reason, I jumped out the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist, and bolted down the hall, screaming her name, this time not in ecstasy, but in fear. When I reached our bedroom, Michiru was hurling clothes into a suitcase. I wrapped my still-wet arms around her and pulled her close.

"Wait," I said. "Don't go."

"Take your hands off of me." She wrenched free of me and slammed her suitcase shut.

"I can explain. Please listen!" I pleaded. I hated the sound of outright desperation in my voice, but I had to maker her listen.

"It's over." She said. Then she turned and stormed out of the house.

Rei followed soon after. Her hair was still a little damp from the shower.

"I guess I've done enough." She said simply. And I never heard from her again.

But I barely heard her. I was too focused on those two words Michiru spoke to me before leaving my life for good.

_It's over._

It's been seven months since, and I still here them echoing in my head. We'd been together practically since the beginning of time. And my selfish little antics ruined it.

Rei was right. I would never forget that day.

Guess what?

I haven't.

天王はるか

Tenoh Haruka


End file.
